


All That Matters

by fembuck



Category: Merlin (TV), The BBCs Merlin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana’s magic abruptly fails, Morgause is worried and sneaks into Camelot to check on her.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

Morgana sighed softly in her sleep as gentle fingers stroked her cheek.It was cold in her chambers with the fires out for the night and Morgana instinctively leaned into the warmth of the digits, enjoying the feel of them on her cool skin.Her sleep addled mind distantly recognized the sound of rustling cloth, and then she felt the soft, silky brush of hair across her collarbone.A moment later, soft lips pressed against her cheek and then lightly against her lips and Morgana’s eyes fluttered open.

A dark figure hovered above her.Morgana breathed in sharply and jerked back in surprise.However, before she had time to be truly become frightened instead of merely being startled, the figure spoke and Morgana immediately relaxed.

“Be at ease my sister, it is only me.”

Morgause’s hand lifted to stroke Morgana’s cheek after she spoke, and once again Morgana found herself leaning into the touch, though this time she turned her head even further to the side so that she could place a tender kiss to Morgause’s palm.

The sight of Morgause usually filled Morgana with unimaginable happiness, but this night she found her stomach twisting and knotting with anxiety as she gazed up at the sorceress.

She had failed Morgause.They had been planning the siege on Camelot for months.Morgause had trusted her to complete her part of the plan and she had been unsuccessful.She had failed, and because of that so had the siege.

“I’m so sorry,” Morgana choked out, immediately reaching out for Morgause.She took hold of the sorceress’s arms and squeezed them desperately.“I swear I did not betray you.”

Morgause’s lightly calloused thumbs stroked Morgana’s cheeks tenderly, and when the last of her sister’s panicked words met her ears, Morgause released a soft cooing sound and leaned forward to kiss Morgana, trying to soothe her fears with the gentle brush of her lips.

“Morgana.” Morgause’s voice was light and gentle as a feather as her lips skimmed over Morgana’s cheek.“I know you did not betray me.”Morgause’s lips brushed over Morgana’s other cheek and then she pulled back from her sister’s tantalizingly pale skin enough that she could see her whole face.“I’ve come to you because I was worried, not because I am upset.I felt you get hurt and when the spell so abruptly ended...”Morgause paused and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes momentarily as she tried to get her emotions under control.“All that matters to me right now is that you are well.”

Morgana stared at Morgause, her eyes shimmering wetly with tears she was bravely trying to contain.

She released a shuddering breath.

“I thought you would hate me.”

Morgana’s voice was agonized and a tear slipped from the corner of her right eye.

“Never,” Morgause declared fiercely, taking hold of Morgana with a force that momentarily left Morgana breathless.“Never,” Morgause declared again, her dark eyes shining with intensity as she stared deeply into Morgana’s eyes.“That is the only impossible thing in the world,” Morgause assured Morgana as she took the younger woman’s face into her hands.“I swear to you Morgana, now that we have found each other, nothing will ever keep us apart.Not even death.”

“Promise?” Morgana asked shakily, hating herself for the quiver and weakness in her voice but unable to stop them from coming through.

“With all that I am,” Morgause immediately replied.

Morgause voice was ardent with conviction and Morgana felt the knot of tension in her stomach finally release.Her lips twitched until a shaky but relieved smile stretched across them.A rush of energy surged through Morgana as she fully comprehended that she had not ruined things with Morgause, and she darted forward, kissing Morgause frenziedly.

Minutes later Morgana’s lips were glistening and swollen and her heart was pounding frantically in her chest as she lay on her bed, panting for breath as she stared across her pillow at Morgause, who was now laying beside her on the mattress.

“Tell me what happened,” Morgause requested, flexing the fingers she had tangled with Morgana’s own encouragingly.

“Merlin happened,” Morgana responded, hissing Merlin’s name like the hated, despised, loathed thing that it was.“He came across me in the crypts.He tried to convince me to stop what I was doing, and for a moment I almost felt sorry for him.He is so blind to the world; a spaniel helplessly following his masters every order.If he had left when I told him too, I might have let him go.But he wouldn’t leave.We fought.The sword training you gave me was put to good use,” Morgana said, smiling a little as she remembered the hours they had spent training in the forests surrounding Morgause’s stronghold.“I had him pinned, cornered and helpless, but then ... the ceiling collapsed.”Morgana sounded bewildered as she delivered this piece of news and her eyes widened with the strangeness of it.“I looked up but as soon as I registered the stones falling towards me I was bombarded and knocked unconscious.”

Morgause’s hands immediately began to skim over her body, and Morgana’s heart warmed pleasantly as she reached out to stop Morgause’s explorations.

“I suffered a mild concussion, a few bruises and some scrapes.No more,” Morgana assured her as Morgause continued to stare at her body in concern.“The aching in my head has already faded, and the bruises will be gone in a few days.No permanent damage was done ... except to our plans,” Morgana’s sighed as heaviness settled over her heart once again.

“There are many ways to kill a king,” Morgause breathed out, shifting closer to Morgana on the mattress until she could feel Morgana all along the length of her.“Even cats only have nine lives.Uther Pendragon’s luck will run out eventually, and we will be there testing, and pushing, and prodding until it does.We are not nearly through,” Morgause promised kissing Morgana’s lips.

Morgana’s hand lifted to cup her cheek, and when Morgause’s lips parted, Morgana took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and sighed contently as her tongue brushed against Morgause’s.Her eyes slipped closed, and for minutes she lost herself in the feel of Morgause’s lips and tongue.

“Were the supports in the crypt weak?” Morgause asked breathlessly when they finally separated to catch their breath.

Morgana blinked, trying to get her mind to clear enough to follow what Morgause was saying.Her mind was still focused on Morgause’s mouth and thoughts of using her mouth on different parts of Morgause’s body and it did not want to change course.

“No,” Morgana responded a few moments later, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as she thought about the truthfulness of her answer.“All of Camelot’s walls are strong, but the crypts are one of the most secure parts of the castle.They are old and barely used, but they are ... were, in good condition.”

Morgause nodded.

“And the ceiling collapsed right when you had the boy and were about to finish him?”

Morgana nodded.

“The timing was fortuitous for him,” Morgana muttered unable to keep her displeasure out of her voice.

“I wonder if it was fortune,” Morgause said thoughtfully, her eyes losing focus for a moment as she fell deeply in thought.

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked, drawing Morgause’s attention back to her.

“There is more to that boy then meets the eye,” Morgause whispered, her voice distracted as she was still half caught up in her thoughts.“I shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss him.You must watch him closely, Morgana.There are too many coincidences and miraculous interventions with this boy.He is more powerful than either of us could have guessed, or he is in league with someone formidable.Perhaps both.”

“You think he may have magic?” Morgana asked.

“Yes,” Morgause admitted, still puzzling over how a lowly servant could have rid himself the spelled chains she had bound him with, not to mention how he could have escaped the giant scorpions and gotten back to Camelot as quickly as he did.“I do.”

Morgana’s eyes widened as she mulled over the idea, and then her nostrils flared with anger and her eyes narrowed dangerously as the full implications of Morgause’s theory settled upon her.

“I know,” Morgause said soothingly, running her hand up and down Morgana’s arm.“It is disturbing to think that one of our own could be protecting a man who has coldly murdered so many of us.”

“All this time,” Morgana hissed, only barely cognizant of the words Morgause had spoken.“He knew.He knew I had magic months before he tried to poison me and he never said anything.I was terrified, and he knew it and he left me to believe I was the only one.”

Morgana’s voice was shaking by the time she finished speaking and the hairs on both her arms and Morgause’s were standing as Morgana’s eyes glowed and energy crackled between them.

“I hate him,” Morgana whispered viciously.“I _hate_ him,” she repeated, and the vase beside her bed exploded as her golden eyes flashed.

“Then we will end him along with Uther,” Morgause vowed.

Usually Morgause was loath to align herself against one of her own, but if Merlin had magic he was too dangerous to leave to his own devices.Besides, a sorcerer who protected a man who killed his own kind deserved no loyalty from her, and would get none.And if it happened that Merlin were without magic, it was still true that he had twice tried to murder her sister, and that he had more than once thwarted their attempts to end Uther, which meant he had to die.

“Promise?” Morgana asked, eyes glinting with something cold, hard and vicious.

A shiver ran through Morgause’s body at the sight of Morgana’s eyes burning with anger and she drew Morgana into a heated kiss.

“I promise,” she whispered fiercely before kissing Morgana again.

Morgause’s hands began to wander, fisting the material of Morgana’s nightgown and lifting it up her thighs.

Morgana caught her hand.

“You resist?” Morgause asked sounding amused.

“Not for long,” Morgana assured her.“I ache for you as always,” she said, drawing Morgause’s hand between her thighs so that Morgause was cupping her naked sex.“But first ...”

“What is it?” Morgause asked, watching Morgana studiously though she was unable to stop her fingers from beginning to explore between Morgana’s legs.

“I thought that it might be a good idea if I claimed to be the one who stopped the sorcery,” Morgana began, her breath hitching slightly as Morgause’s fingers played against her.“It would be madness of Merlin to speak against me to Uther or Arthur, but he has displayed a self-destructive streak before and his moral righteousness could lead him to believe it’s his duty to betray me to the king.Uther already adores me, but the rest of Camelot could do with loving me a bit more.”

Morgause smiled at that and chuckled softly before affectionately pressing her lips against Morgana’s neck.

“It can only help my position to be seen as the savoir of Camelot. To be the heroic Lady Morgana who single-handedly defeated an army of the dead.The whole kingdom will say my name with reverence and gratitude on their lips.Not even an idiot like Merlin could fathom saying a word against me then.What do you think?”

“It is an excellent idea, my sister.”Morgause smiled as she spoke, and her voice was pleased and full of pride.“I am more in awe of you every day.”

A delighted smile spread across Morgana’s lips and a happy peel of laughter escaped her before she pressed her lips against Morgause’s, kissing her until the excited energy flowing through her slowly transformed into an aching throb between her legs and her nipples tightened and strained beneath the confines of her nightgown.

“I will not resist now,” Morgana breathed out, dropping her hand between her legs to cover Morgause’s.

“Then I shall serve,” and with that Morgause smiled and lowered her mouth to Morgause’s breast, taking the raven-haired beauties aching nipple between her lips.

The End


End file.
